Stab My Heart
by shaymin28
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was different from the other kids, because Arthur could see ghosts. His life just seemed to turn for better and for worse because of that. USUK. Ghost!AlfredxArthur
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Stab My Heart  
Ghost!AlfredxStudent!Arthur  
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was different from the other kids, because Arthur could see ghosts. His life just seemed to turn for better and for worse because of that. USUK. Ghost!AlfredxArthur

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

**A/N:**  
Hey fellas! Back with a new fic that I just thought of while sick :( Being sick doesn't feel really nice... (oh duh).

Well I'll leave you at that. Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was very unlike the kids his age. Starting from when he was just a young boy, Arthur could see ghosts. He told everyone that, all of them laughed and didn't believe him but Arthur knew, Arthur knew he could so he started talking to them.

The ghosts - he found out - were nice to chat with, so Arthur would always hide to places where nobody could see him and talk to them, just to escape the harsh words of his father, the sore beating from his bullies, the ignorance of his teachers and the odd stares he gets from almost everyone around him - all of which started from him proclaiming and trying to prove he could see and talk to ghosts, and also the fact that Arthur was gay. And because of that, he often contemplates suicide.

This story so begins from one certain day when Arthur walks home from school...

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

Walking down the hidden alleys he always walks on to prevent being sought out by his bullies, Arthur swears to himself - this alley way just so happens to be new. As Arthur walks around a corner he turns to look at the beautiful house he's always admired.

_For sale again?_

This was about the ninth time he's seen the blue house for sale, but he didn't get it - the house was lovely, the first floor had a bright sky blue color while the second had white, it had a curved slope leading from a door on the second floor to the street and had pink flowers tangled with the railing, the windows were large and clear (someone must have just moved out) and the roof was a darker shade of sky blue as the first floor, the cobblestone covering the drive way was nice and neat and there were beautiful orange and yellow flowers framing the house by the fence - why would someone move out of that?

Cursing his inflated curiosity Arthur decided that he just had to find out. So he attempted to break in.

Grabbing the doorknob, Arthur found out the house wasn't locked. Funny, why would someone leave the door open? Unless someone was in, perhaps? Arthur looked from left to right, rethinking his decision and backing away slowly, then going to make a sprin-

A strong gust of wind blew him in.

A little panicked, Arthur surveyed his surroundings. The house was actually simple in the inside; the walls were the color of white and the curtains were made of lace, the carpet was beige and there was a somewhat dusty fireplace to the left of the room. Arthur investigated more of his surroundings, but a presence made him turn around.

By the door was a boy - around his teens, Arthur noted - he had honey blond hair with a stubborn cowlick and eyes matching the blue of the house, framed by archaic glasses. He wore a brown leather jacket with a plain white tank top underneath and slim denim jeans, from his fading feet and form Arthur could tell he's a ghost.

"Are you the original owner of this house?" Arthur asked, not one bit fazed that in front of him was a ghost.

"Yup! Me and my mom and my bro" the tall ghost replied a bit cheerily, Arthur cringed a bit on the grammar "Wait! You could see me!?" The ghost hovered closer to Arthur and waved a shady hand in front of his face. Arthur scowled.

"Yes, I could see you now stop doing that!" The shorter blond attempted to wave the ghosts hands away from his face, only to fade through.

"Dude, you talk funny. 'You British?" the cheery ghost laughed, liking the first kind of company he's had since he died.

"Stupid American, of course I am!" The Brit retorted. The ghost was different somehow, he wasn't mature or depressed like most of the ghosts Arthur's talked to, he oddly seems happy.

"Jeez, who got your panties in a twist?" The ghost half-mocked half-asked Arthur, crossing his arms and floating around him annoyingly.

Arthur moved to sit on the surprisingly not dusty floor, to which the American ghost followed and sat in front of him. Arthur sighed "Nothing... Other than being tortured by everyone I've known since I moved here". The ghost ducked his head, regretting his question, he mumbled an almost inaudible apology - that Arthur heard anyway - and an awkward silence draped over them like a thick blanket.

The ghost fake-coughed, drawing in Arthur's attention. "I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred F Jones"

Arthur looked at the American "Arthur. Mine's Arthur Kirkland". And they stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other. Until Arthur stood up.

" Sorry, I've got to go home now. I'll see you later Alfred" he waved to the ghost and exited the house, from behind him he could hear Alfred calling out "You too Arthur! The door's always open!"

Arthur smiled to himself, the ghost was interesting and quite nice.

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

After that encounter, Arthur found himself visiting the haunted house more and more, he found out that nobody was buying the house or staying there for long because Alfred was scaring everyone out.

Arthur found the American ghost's company amusing, Alfred would always laugh and smile as if he's still alive and not at all tormented that he could never go to heaven - which Arthur found was odd since the boy was a good person (or ghost). Alfred would tell stories about when he was alive, like one of the times when he and his twin brother - named Matthew - would stay up in their tree house and throw water balloons at people's heads. Arthur also found out that Alfred died protecting Matthew from thieves that raided their house; that one of the thieves pointed a gun at Matthew so Alfred drew attention to himself to give time for his twin to call the cops, another of the thieves caught what they were planning and shot at Alfred and he bled to death at their carpet. Alfred also never left the house, he claimed to protect it, thus not having any company from other ghosts, that Arthur was his first company in years.

They had grown quite attached to each other and Arthur would sometimes throw sidelong glances at him, longing to be able to touch, at least even for a short while.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Phew! I'm happy with this chappy :) Any of you liked it? The dots and dashes were morse code for 'Stab My Heart' btw!

This is gonna be a short multi chapter fic so I can't wait! I'll probably post a new chapter every week ;) just so you guys could be happy.

Alfie's house there is based on an actual house that I come across when I walk home from school. It went on and off on sale (even though it was a really pretty looking house) so a friend and I decided that it was haunted. That's about it.

Favorites and reviews would be very appreciated :) See ya'll next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Stab My Heart

Ghost!AlfredxStudent!Arthur

Summary: Arthur Kirkland was different from the other kids, because Arthur could see ghosts. His life just seemed to turn for better and for worse because of that. USUK. Ghost!AlfredxArthur

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

**A/N:**

Welcome back to a new chapter of Stab My Heart! I'll probably have more to say at the end Author's Notes so see you there, I guess?

* * *

"Alfred?"

It's been 3 weeks since Arthur stumbled upon the cheery American ghost. Arthur's surprised really, how long they've been together, that Arthur's actually thinking he's developing a crush on the ghost.

It's ridiculous when he thinks about it but Alfred just seems so... lovable to him. Alfred was kind, sometimes annoying but he was always there worrying and comforting Arthur when he came back from school with bruises or when Arthur felt like crying. Alfred was the only person (ghost) Arthur trusted with everything, he told the ghost about all his secrets and not once did Alfred ever said he was weird or disgusting because of it. Alfred was the only one who could make Arthur laugh; before all Arthur had was books and the library for sanctuary but now Arthur found himself going less to the library and more with Alfred. Arthur loved everything about the American and it was causing him trouble.

"Hey! You're here!" Alfred popped up from the floor. Unbeknownst to Arthur, Alfred returned his feelings.

To Alfred, Arthur was absolutely adorable; his roundish face, the little pouts he makes when he's angry and even the fact that the Brit was shorter than him was all adorable. Alfred's been thinking of a way to confess to him but whenever he finishes a plan, he would always think that Arthur would say that he only thought of him as a friend and it would all get awkward between them and eventually Arthur would stop seeing him and the ghost would be lonely all over again, not to mention that he'll get heart broken as well.

Arthur yipped"Bloody hell, Alfred! Don't do that! You gave me a fright!" He attempted to swipe at the ghost, which always resulted in his hand going through. Alfred laughed "sorry Artie".

The Brit sat on the ground - like he always does when he comes to visit the American - and brings out slightly burned fish and chips from his backpack, since he knew he'll stay for a couple of hours. Like their unaware of routine, Arthur stares at Alfred, totally prepared for the question the ghost first asks.

"So, how's the day goin'?" Like Arthur anticipated, Alfred asked the question. Arthur drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Nothing much, I passed my English exam and that's pretty much it"

"That's cool, I guess I should have known you of all people to pass an English exam, get it? 'Cause you're English?-" And there Alfred goes again, droning on and continuously talking, Arthur peeks at him again. 'Alfred is quite handsome, he must've had millions of girls flocking around him when he was alive, he would have millions of ghost women (women ghost?) around him if he exited the house' Arthur chuckles at his own thought.

A faded hand snaps him back to reality. Alfred was waving his hand at his face, 'must've zoned out again' Arthur thought to himself.

"Artie?" That blasted nickname, Arthur should scold Alfred, maybe later. "Hm?" Arthur turned his head to look at the other, he blushed. Alfred was so close.

"I wanna touch you"

Alfred sounded dejected, or was it just Arthur's imagination? The ghost travelled a cold airy hand to trace Arthur's jawline. Arthur tensed. He almost felt it, the area where Alfred touched felt cold but otherwise, he couldn't feel it. Arthur brought his attention to Alfred's words and blushed even harder. The ghost then brought his lips to touch Arthur's, he felt his lips cool.

"I wanna kiss you"

Arthur's heart nearly skipped a beat, was that a confession? The American drew back and sat down in front of Arthur, his face looked so... sad? Disappointed? It seemed like both.

"Alfred I-" 'I what?' Arthur froze mid-sentence. He looked at Alfred's eyes, trying to find something, anything to say.

"I like you Arthur"

"I like you too-"

"No, I like you!" Alfred stood up, hands balled at his sides. "I really like you Arthur. I love you!"

Arthur stood up as well, he felt sort of angry. His cheeks were still red and his heart was beating so fast, he thought it might explode. This felt all too much for the Brit.

So he left the house.

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

Arthur didn't come to the house the next day, or the day after, and the day after that. He was too confused with his feelings. Alfred liked him back, that was good, right? But if they did love each other it would be too much of a difficult relationship; Alfred was a ghost, they could never touch each other, they could never kiss or hug or make love or anything and Arthur knew he could never have a future with Alfred, Arthur would continue to age while Alfred would always stay the same and it was frustrating!

Arthur was back in the library, searching for ways that can make him and Alfred be together, he knew it sounded stupid but he would at least give it a try.

* * *

**A/N:**

Gasp! Little tension going on! I wonder how poor Alfie's taking their time apart. Probably bored out of his wits, sorry Al! Sorry the story's goin' a little too fast, it's only supposed to be like, 3 chapters.

The story's coming to an end soon... Unless you want me to extend it or give an alternate ending. Review or PM me if you do want an extension or alternate ending!

Well, on to writing the next chapter.

Favorites and reviews will be treasured for life. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Stab My Heart

Ghost!AlfredxStudent!Arthur

Summary: Arthur Kirkland was different from the other kids, because Arthur could see ghosts. His life just seemed to turn for better and for worse because of that. USUK. Ghost!AlfredxArthur

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

**A/N:**

I am so so so so so soooooo sorry for the extremely long wait just to update with an extremely lame chapter. I had speeches in English, Spanish and Japanese so I was really busy. Again, I am really sorry.

So... This is probably the last chapter. I liked this AU, might update little extras if I feel like it. Thanks to the person who pointed out the morse code error, my translator was stuffing up again OTL.

Onward with the chapter!

* * *

Clack, clack, clack, clack

Click, click

Clack, clack, clack

Arthur was searching furiously, trying to at least get one good link from the internet that could answer his question.

Clack, clack

Click, click, click, click, click

"Aha!"

His head glued to the screen, he clicked on the link. He just found a reliable looking site. Arthur read through the site, his thick brows furrowing as he read deeper and deeper. He reeled his head back slowly as he finished, thinking over the words that actually answered his question:

"To be with Alfred, I have to die?" He whispered so softly, it looked like he was just mouthing the words.

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

"Alfred!"

Arthur sprinted towards the blue house, the joy of seeing Alfred - since a long time - making him run faster. Arthur bolted up the steps and slammed the door open (a bit surprised that it actually was open).

He looked around to find the ghost forlornly sitting in the middle of the floor. The American looked up, his eyes widening and his mouth turning upwards at the sight of the Brit standing in front of him. The said Brit smiled, relaxed to see his old friend again, Arthur leaned in to hug the blue eyed American but faded through - like always.

Arthur's face fell, he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to do everything with Alfred; he wanted to be with Alfred.

"Alfred..." Arthur sniffled a bit, wiping the tears in his eyes. Alfred turned to look at his face. "I've got it, I know how to be with you" Arthur turned to look back at Alfred.

"I have to die"

Alfred stood up quickly, déjà vu from the last time they met washing over him. Alfred shudders. "No! I'm not gonna watch you throw your life away!"

Arthur stood up as well, his temper rising. "Why not? I want to be with you Alfred!"

Besides, it'll be easier for me! No more bullies, no more torture. No more!"

Arthur just couldn't believe him, after all he's been through researching!

Arthur pulled a kitchen knife from his pocket, the same knife he stole from his mother's kitchen when he thought she wasn't looking. Alfred glimpses the stainless steel glimmer so slightly. He attempts to charge at it. He knows he can't touch Arthur but he knows he could possess him.

Arthur dodges the angered American, making a run for it.

Alfred follows. He looks to the house and Arthur, but then decided Arthur was important for now.

Arthur runs. Runs like he never has before. He runs to the library, ignoring the librarians' warnings. He bolts up the stairs to the bell tower, knife in hand.

Alfred follows closely, his athleticism doing nothing to speed him.

Arthur raises the knife to swing at his chest, brandishing it high and taking a deep breath to calm him down - even for a little while.

Alfred fades through the door, glancing around and spotting Arthur with the blade poised to stab himself in the heart.

"Arthur! Don't! It won't wo-"

Blood

Everywhere

Arthur falls to his knees, eyes wide but grinning.

"I did it, Alfred" he croaks, coughing blood. "We can be together now". He smiles, eyes glimmering with hints of tears at the corners of his eyes.

Arthur closes his eyes, face looking at peace. His body drops lifelessly to the ground while he bleeds from a wound in his chest.

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred rushes to the Brit's side, trying to hold him but doing nothing but fading through the teen's dead body.

"**ARTHUR!**"

Alfred cries, the first time in years since he died. He knew it wouldn't work, it just didn't work that way, now Arthur's thrown away his life just for nothing. And he'll be lonely once again.

•••/—/•—/—•••/ /—/—•—/ /••••/•/•—/•—•/—/ / / /

Alfred stayed there the whole day, blaming himself for everything that's happened. With this, he knows he'll never be able to move on.

Days passed and people found Arthur's dead body and took it away. Alfred stayed, still hoping that maybe, just maybe, Arthur actually would come back as a ghost.

But he didn't.

Alfred waited weeks, moths, years.

Alfred's still waiting...

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's a wrap!

I feel so sorry for Al (TTATT). Thank you very much if you actually followed, favorited and/or reviewed! If any of you actually did.

This ends my extremely long hiatus and I'm actually writing a new fanfic right now :D It's another USUK one, I don't know which one I'll post first so maybe I'll post 'Trust Me' or 'Will You Love Me?'

'Trust Me' is about Devil!Al and sexy times while 'Will You Love Me?' Is about Punk!Iggy so yeah. Excuse my lame self advertising.

Thanks for reading!

Shaymin28


End file.
